


Dalton Boy

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Wes watches the changes in Blaine, from the lost boy who arrives to Dalton to the boy who is ready to find his way back to public school.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dalton Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Writing has always been a way for me to process.   
> I asked on Twitter for characters and words to write about, in order to bring comfort to people in this hard time.   
> This is the first one.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Thank you to Karen ♥

@CrysalinSands gave me : Blaine, Dalton

* * *

Wesley made his way to his room, slowly. He was usually fast, always rushing to go somewhere, to do something. There was so much to do.

He did not want to rush today.

The dean had given him a mission: he was to look out for the new kid, he was to be his mentor at Dalton.

From what he knew, Blaine had just arrived and there was a slight chance he would have a hard time settling in. The dean wanted Wes to make things smoother.

Homophobic attack, the dean had said.

As a Dalton student and a human being, Wes wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

He arrived in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

He did not know what to expect and was a little nervous.

“Come in.”

The voice behind the door was low, in control, with just a hint of nerves that the boy had not managed to hide.

Wes pushed the door open and quickly analyzed his surroundings.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, there was an unpacked box on his desk and he was watching his uniform, hanging on his dresser, with cold eyes. Cold, empty eyes.

“Hi, Blaine. I’m Wes.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Blaine got up to meet him and shook his hand.

Wes noticed him flinch, broken ribs he remembered sadly, yet the boy cooled his expression and acted as if he were not in pain.

Rich, conservative family, Wes guessed.

“The dean asked me to give you a tour of Dalton,” Wes said softly. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Wes’ heart broke for the boy and he decided that he would do everything in his power to help him.

* * *

****One Year Later****

Wes was warm and comfortable, dreaming of talking gavels, a satisfying smile on his face.

“Wes?”

The boy groaned and turned around in his bed, away from the noise, and put his blanket on top of his head.

“Wes, please, wake up!”

He opened his eyes slowly and turned back around.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Even in the dark, Wes could tell that the empty look in his eyes was back and he silently cursed.

It had taken some time but with the help of the Warblers, he had managed to get Blaine to a better place.

His eyes were warmer, looking full of life, the nightmares were gone. His anger was gone thanks to the Dalton fight club and boxing. He was still a little too polite but he sometimes jumped on furniture, so Wes thought that he would be fine.

Seeing him like this in the middle of the night was not good.

He pulled the blanket off of his body and moved around so that Blaine could have some space to lie down.

The curly-haired boy was in his arms in a second.

Wes covered them up and ran his fingers in his gel-free hair gently.

“What’s going on?” Wes whispered.

“I had a nightmare.”

“The nightmare is back?”

“No. It was different. It was about Kurt.”

“Oh.”

Wes should have seen it coming, really. He should have understood as soon as they had taken Kurt for coffee and Blaine had wanted to talk to him privately.

“Wes?”

“Yes, Blainers?”

“How did you do it? When I got here, I was a mess and...”

“We just listened to you,” Wes said softly. “We showed you that it was okay to be yourself and that you could trust us.”

“I want to do this, for Kurt.”

“Then we’ll do it, okay? For now, get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the couch in the common room, lost in his thoughts. Kurt was about to join Dalton in a few days and he wondered how he could help him settle in with them.

He still remembered his first few days, how scared he had been. How much he had hated everything, from the fanciness of the place to the blazer.

It had nothing to do with Dalton, he knew that now. It had been him and his situation. He had hated the fact that he had to leave his public school. He had hated running away.

Things had changed, he had found acceptance, friends that were more brothers to him than his own.

“You okay, buddy?” Wes asked him.

“Yeah.”

“He was thinking about Kurt,” Jeff singsonged.

“Yes, I was,” Blaine admitted. “I just want him to be okay here.”

The Warblers shared looks full of concern and amusement. Wes wanted to facepalm. Blaine was so oblivious that he wondered how this would end.

* * *

Blaine took a look at himself in the mirror in his dorm room and smiled. His hair was gelled, his blazer fitting him like a glove, his tie perfectly wrapped around in his neck, he was ready for his day.

“Jeff, you better run!” Blaine heard Wes roar in the corridor.

Blaine shook his head with a fond smile on his lips and he made his way to the corridor, his bag on his shoulder.

He found Nick and David leaning against the wall next to his door. From the distance, he saw Jeff disappear, Wes behind him, the blond’s laughter echoing in the hallway.

“What did he do?” Blaine asked.

“He thought it would be funny to put salt in the coffee he brought Wes,” Nick laughed.

“Doesn’t Wes know better?”

“You would think he would know not to trust Jeff,” David said calmly.

“Did he spend his night working on his essay again?”

David nodded.

Blaine took a look at his watch and gasped.

“Talking about coffee, I have to run!” He said. “It’s Kurt’s first week and he’ll be here soon.”

Blaine did not wait for his friends to answer, he started running to the cafeteria. He only had a few minutes left before Kurt’s arrival and he was set on welcoming the new boy with his favorite drink.

“And he says he doesn’t have a crush,” David muttered.

Nick shrugged.

* * *

****Six Months Later****

Wes was enjoying the warmth coming from the sun hitting his skin. He was laying on the grass in David’s garden, Blaine by his side while the other Warblers were playing in the pool.

“Is Kurt still coming?” He asked.

“Yes, he went shopping with the girls, so he’ll be there later on.”

“Good, I’ve missed him.”

Wes smiled as he thought about the changes Kurt had brought in Blaine. It had been subtle. Blaine had kept his role of mentor for a long time, too long if you’d asked Wes. He had wanted to bang his head on a table more than once.

Then, Blaine had finally opened his eyes. Kurt had gone back to McKinley, and Wes had been scared for Blaine.

He should not have been.

Blaine had gone to a high school dance. He had proudly taken his boyfriend’s hand and had slowed-danced with him to the sound of Abba.

He had started to feel more confident about his own desires, about his dreams.

They were bringing a certain balance to each other that always made Wes happy.

“He asked me to come to McKinley,” Blaine whispered.

Wes turned his head and took off his sunglasses.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Blaine took a breath. “I love Dalton, I love the Warblers but… I think it’s time for me to stop running. Kurt… He makes me want to be brave.”

“You already are, Blaine.”

“Will you be mad at me?”

“If you leave Dalton?”

“Yes.”

“Why would I? You’re my brother. I’m leaving too. No matter where we go, Blaine, Dalton will always be our home and we’ll always be Warbler brothers.”

“Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

Wes nodded and sat down. He reached out for Blaine and held him close to him. He loved how Blaine always let himself go when it came to hugs. He did not fight it, did not comment, he just put his arms around Wes’ waist and held him tight.

“Wes?”

“Yes, Blainers?”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re very welcome, Blainers.”

Wes kissed the top of his head because he could. He enjoyed the fact that Blaine had let go of the gel, yet another proof of Kurt’s impact on his life.

He had hope for the future and he could not wait to see what life at McKinley was going to be for him.


End file.
